


big bot, little samurai

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: REQUESTS [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: He was indeed a tiny bot, but he was your tiny bot, and you loved him even if you could carry him around in one servo





	big bot, little samurai

**Author's Note:**

> i?? adore bayv drift???? where are the fics for him

You were a large bot, not quite Optimus’ size, but you could very easily tower over quite a few mechs, including the Autobots stationed on Earth alongside you. So to say when you first met Drift, you had expected a smaller bot but he was tiny. He barely stood taller than your hip-plating, though that didn’t stop his temper from flaring out when any of the others would push his buttons in a particular way that just seemed to make him  _explode_

You had found him amusing and thus had offered a servo forward in companionship, quoting a few haiku’s of your own at him when the two of you managed to get away from the rest of the group. His way with swords and the fact he was a triple-changer also played into your interest in him. He was intriguing to you, and the fact he would actively seek out your companionship spoke to you more than any words ever could, especially when you took in the fact that he very much liked his privacy

Soon enough, Drift had allowed you to rest your servos on his plating without immediately chewing you out, though you were quickly learning his body language and you knew when not to push him past his limits. When he was feeling particularly cuddly, you never turned him away when he would scoot closer to you and cast a questioning look, you even went as far as to hold out a servo for him to grab before you would pull him into your lap

Though mostly all of the bots didn’t enjoy the cooler temperatures of Earth, Drift found them bearable, mainly due to the fact he could smoosh himself into your lap, soaking up the warmth your frame seemed to radiate constantly. It honestly amused you with how smug he could be, grinning at Crosshairs with his peds crossed, your arms lightly wrapped around him. He could be a petty thing when he wanted, and it never failed to amuse you

Soon after having been moved to the junk-yard for safety, you rarely left his side and rarely did he leave yours. When he would meditate, you would hold the baby dino-bots in your lap, offering kisses, cuddles, and warmth to keep they distracted and stop them from bothering Drift, though you knew in your spark he didn’t truly mind them (though him calling them ‘flying pests’ did little to ease the others worries)

You had even been the one to repaint him, meticulously polishing and painting for hours on end as he lazed about in your lap, letting you do as you pleased while he would dose on and off. You had made sure he was fully awake when you went to paint his thighs and helm, knowing that he was still a bit hesitant at letting your servos so close to his face-plates

When you had first crashed to Earth, you never once thought you’d become so attached to a little bot so quickly, but there was something about Drift that just gravitated you towards him, and lucky for you the samurai didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He was indeed a tiny bot, but he was your tiny bot, and you loved him even if you could carry him around in one servo


End file.
